


Piqued Interest

by fulminata



Series: coffee isn't the only thing we provide [76]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fulminata/pseuds/fulminata
Summary: Oshitari has his eye on someone new.





	Piqued Interest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [balloyarn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/balloyarn/gifts).



Oshitari is stumped. Kenya has been talking to a shorter young man for the past 10 minutes and hasn't looked his way even once. Sure, his coffee is still warm and he hasn't touched his triple berry pastry at all, but that isn't the point. Yukimura had been so generous to kinda sorta let him know when his dearest cousin would be working and yet said cousin is ignoring him for some pierced man with spiky black hair. 

Finally, Kenya is waving the guy off. His break must be over. Oshitari offers a slight wave to his cousin, but it's intercepted by the young man with piercings.

"It isn't nice to stare," he tells Oshitari flatly.

The author doesn't have a quick reply like he normally would. "Your eyes are lovely," comes out instead of 'how do you know Kenya?'

The young man's lips thin into a straight line. "Flirt all you want, but I won't fall for it."

"Not flirting, my dear, I assure you. Merely stating fact."

Oshitari gets a narrowing of eyes in response.

"Venti black tea, two pumps classic," Kenya calls out and the pierced man grabs his drink, lifting his hand in a wave as he leaves the store. 

One, two, three long beats later and Oshitari is standing in line behind three gorgeous young women who are trying to decide whether or not to try the new seasonal drink. Instead of interfering as he normally would, Oshitari rises slightly on tip-toes in order to get Kenya's attention.

"I _can_ see you," Kenya tells him after a few seconds. "We have customers, so you'll have to wait."

Hiyoshi looks rather smug about Oshitari being told off in a nice way and almost happily takes the women's orders (a tall cold brew with a little bit of sweet cream, an iced grande chamomile tea latte, and a tall frozen grapefruit and tomato) very slowly. It makes Oshitari antsy. Eventually, the women move down to pay and he's face to face with his cousin.

"I _must_ know his name," Oshitari spits out immediately.

"Who?" Kenya asks. "You know everyone who works here. Unless you mean Kite-san. He's pretty new, but I don't think he's working today. I could ask kachou if you--"

"No no," Oshitari cuts him off. "The one you were talking to. With the piercings."

Dawning appears on Kenya's face. "Oh, you mean Zaizen. ...Wait. Why?"

Oshitari partially wilts on the pastry case.

"Do you _mind_?" Hiyoshi snaps. "We have to clean your body prints off of that you know."

"My sincerest apologies," Oshitari says, pulling away from the case and giving a short bow. He turns back to Kenya. "He stirred my heart."

Hiyoshi snorts. "Everything and everyone 'stirs' your heart," he tells the writer. "I bet you can't go one day without finding inspiration for your smut."

Ohtori gasps and nearly drops the sleeves of cups in his arms. "Hiyoshi-kun! You can't say those things."

The barista shrugs. "I'm not wrong," he says flatly and relieves Ohtori of a couple of the items. "He wouldn't be able to. He's not capable."

"That's unfair." Kenya glares at him. "My cousin's not an idiot. You're just pissy that he hasn't written about you."

"Actually," Oshitari interjects. "I have. Many times. He's currently the rakishly attractive antagonist vying for Atori's affections to steal her from Shishida."

Hiyoshi blinks at the author. "You're an insufferable--" The door chimes, signifying a potential customer. "Shit," he says under his breath.

"Good afternoon," Yukimura says, looking between the four. "No need to stop your conversation on my account. I'm just picking something up for Sakaki."

Kenya laughs uneasily. "It's all good, kachou. We were just finishing. Right?"

"Oh, yes, of course," Oshitari agrees. "I can't let my coffee get cold."

Yukimura raises an eyebrow then heads to the back of the store.

Ohtori lets out a held breath. "That was close. Hiyoshi-kun, you can't get so riled up. You never know when kachou will come around."

"Stop being paranoid," Hiyoshi tells him then starts to take off his apron. "I'm going on break. Can you two handle it?"

Kenya looks around the half-empty store. "Oh, yeah," he replies, waving him off. "Hell, Ohtori can go too. The fresh air might do him some good."

"Yukimura-kachou won't want you by yourself."

"Right. Cause the post-whatever rush is about to start. Get a move on," Kenya orders. "I'll take the hit if kachou gets ticked."

Hiyoshi doesn't need to be told twice. He hangs his apron on a hook and pushes through the door to the back, Ohtori following behind. Kenya waits for a few long beats. "You _so_ owe me."

"I'll buy you dinner. Fill your motorcycle with petrol. Whatever your heart desires."

"The first two sound pretty good for now."

"You've always been my favorite cousin, Kenya," Oshitari says.

Kenya rolls his eyes. "I'll tell you what I can about Zaizen that won't get me maimed or murdered at dinner, yeah?"

"Deal."

"Go away now. I should actually do some work before kachou comes out here to make sure I'm not fucking around."

"As you wish." Oshitari bows and returns to his table, pen immediately set to paper.

Kenya watches him for a few minutes until the door chimes again and a group of teenagers walk in. "Welcome to Starbucks!"


End file.
